wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Gdy śpiący się zbudzi/07
| autor=Herbert George Wells | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Category: Rozdział VII. MILCZĄCE POKOJE. I wówczas Graham zaczął na nowo rozglądać się po swoich apartamentach. Pobudzany ciekawością chodził ciągle, chociaż ledwie mógł trzymać się od znużenia. Zauważył, że wewnętrzny pokój był wysoki o suficie kopulastym z podłużnym otworem w samym środku, który zachodził w komin. W kominie tym zdawało się, jakby koło o szerokich sprychach obracało się nieustannie, widocznie dla odprowadzenia powietrza. Słaby, szemrzący dźwięk lekkich jego ruchów był jedynym jasnym odgłosem w tem miejscu zacisznem. Ponieważ sprychy te podskakiwały jedna za drugą, więc Graham w odstępach mógł chwytać okiem przebłyski nieba. Zdziwił się, gdy ujrzał gwiazdę. To skierowało jego uwagę na fakt, że jaskrawe oświetlenie tych apartamentów pochodziło od mnóstwa bardzo małych żarowych lampek porozmieszczanych dokoła rogów. Nie było nigdzie okien. I zaczął przywodzić na pamięć, że we wszystkich tych rozległych pokojach i korytarzach, przez które był przeszedł z Howardem, nie widział ani jednego okna. Czy były tu kiedyś okna? Na ulicy, co prawda, były okna, lecz czy służyły do wpuszczania światła? Albo czy wreszcie całe miasto oświetlone było raz na zawsze we dnie i w nocy tak, że wogóle nocy nie znano? I inna jeszcze rzecz zaświtała mu w głowie. Nie było nigdzie ani pieca ani kominka. Może było lato, a pokoje te były tylko letniem mieszkaniem, albo też może całe miasto jednostajnie ogrzewano i chłodzono? Zagadnienia te napięły jego ciekawość, zaczął więc bliżej przyglądać się gładkiej tkaninie na ścianach, łóżku o prostej bardzo konstrukcyi, urządzeniom, które w tych pokojach zastępowały służbę, przytem wszystkiem zupełny brak dowolnych ozdób, zimny wdzięk kształtu i koloru, który znalazł upodobanie w jego oczach. Było tam kilka bardzo wygodnych krzeseł, lekki stół dźwigający kilka butelek i szklanek i dwa półmiski założone jasną substancyą, podobną do galarety. Potem zauważył, że nie było wcale książek, gazet, ani materyałów do pisania. »Świat istotnie się zmienił«, rzekł. Zauważył, że cała jedna ściana zewnętrznego pokoju zastawiona była szeregami szczególnych podwójnych walców zapisanych zielonemi literami na białem tle, co spływało się harmonijnie z dekoratywnym pomysłem pokoju, a w samym środku tej ściany sterczał drobny aparat wielkości może łokcia kwadratowego zwrócony białą, wygładzoną tarczą ku pokojowi. Przed nim stało krzesło. Przeszła mu na chwilę przez głowę myśl, że te walce mogły być książkami albo też nowoczesnem jakiemś uproszczeniem książek, lecz zrazu miało to inne wejrzenie. Litery na walcach wprawiły go w zdumienie. Odczytał mozolnie tytuły dwóch przyległych walców. »Serce Mroków«, o którem nigdy nie słyszał, albo »Madonna Przyszłości« — książka również mu obca — bez wątpienia, jeżeli to istotnie były powieści, to przez autorów z epoki powiktoryańskiej. Wziął kilka razy do ręki ten szczególny walec i odstawił go znowu. Potem zwrócił się do kwadratowego aparatu i zaczął mu się przyglądać. Otworzył rodzaj wieczka i znalazł wewnątrz jeden z owych podwójnych walców, a nad górnym krańcem guzik podobny do guzika przy dzwonku elektrycznym. Przycisnął. Powstało szybkie tykotanie i wnet ustało. Zasłyszał głosy i muzykę, a na wygładzonej przedniej płaszczyźnie zauważył grę kolorów. Nagle uświadomił sobie znaczenie tego wszystkiego i odsunął się kilka kroków wstecz, żeby się lepiej przypatrzeć. Na płaskiej powierzchni znajdował się teraz mały obraz, bardzo jasno zabarwiony, a na tym obrazie były ruchome postacie. I nie tylko poruszały się te postacie, lecz jeszcze mówiły ze sobą cienkimi, wyraźnymi głosami. Było to zupełnie tak, jak gdyby ktoś patrzył na rzeczywistość przez odwróconą lornetkę, a słuchał przez długą tubę. Zajęcie jego pobudzone było sytuacyą, która przedstawiała człowieka chodzącego tam i z powrotem i wykrzykującego cierpkie słowa wobec ładnej, lecz swywolnej kobiety. Oboje byli w malowniczych kostyumach, które Grahamowi tak obcymi się zdały, »Ja pracowałem«, mówił mężczyzna, »a pani co robiła?« »Ach!« rzekł Graham. Zapomniał o wszystkiem i usiadł na krześle. Po pięciu minutach usłyszał swoje nazwisko, słyszał zdanie »kiedy śpiący się zbudzi«, wyrzeczone sposobem żartobliwym, użyte jakby przysłowiowo dla wyrażenia dalekiej wzgardy lub lekceważenia. W końcu miniaturowy dramat skończył się a kwadratowa płaszczyzna aparatu znowu zajaśniała swoją gładkością. Dziwny był ten świat, w który dano mu zajrzeć... dziwny... Zerwał się i przetarł oczy. Tak się pogrążył w tej powieści z ostatnich dni, że ocknął się wśród bieli i zieleni tego drobnego pokoju pełen zdumienia, które omal że nie było takie same, jak w chwili pierwszego przebudzenia. Powstał z krzesła i odrazu znalazł się znowu w swoim własnym zaczarowanym świecie cudów. Wyrazistość dramatu w kinetoskopie przeminęła, a walka na olbrzymich ulicach, dwuznaczna Rada, szybkie stopniowanie jego przebudzenia wróciły znowu na pamięć. Ci ludzie mówili o Radzie słowami, które nasuwały myśl o nieokreślonej powszechnej władzy. I mówili o Śpiącym; w istocie nie uderzyło go to wówczas, że on był tym śpiącym. Musiał dokładnie przypomnieć sobie, co oni mówili... Wszedł do sypialni i patrzył w górę przez migające odstępy świetlne toczącego się wachlarza. W miarę jak wachlarz się obracał, niejasne wzburzenie podobne do łoskotu maszyneryi powracało w rytmicznych falowaniach. Poza tem wszystko było w ciszę spowite. Jakkolwiek wieczysty dzień ciągle opromieniał apartamenta, to jednak spostrzegł, że drobny kawałek przyświecającego nieba był teraz ciemno-błękitny — niemal czarny, pokryty jakby pyłem drobnych gwiazd... Zaczął znowu badać pokoje. Nie mógł żadną miarą otworzyć zasuniętych drzwi, nie było ani dzwonka ani żadnych innych środków zawezwania służby. Zdumienie wyczerpało się już do dna; lecz ciekawy był wiadomości. Chciał koniecznie wiedzieć dokładnie, w jakim pozostawał stosunku do tych nowych rzeczy. Wysilał się na spokój i cierpliwość, chciał czekać, aż ktoś przyjdzie do niego. Lecz nagle niepokój go ogarnął i żądza wiadomości, rozrywki, świeżych wrażeń. Wrócił do przyrządu w drugim pokoju, i wnet wymiarkował sposób wstawiania jednych walców na miejsce drugich. Równocześnie pomyślał, że właśnie te małe przyrządy zachowały dotychczas język w nienaruszonym stanie jasności i zrozumiałości. Walce, które wstawiał nie bacząc na ich znaczenie zadrgały muzyczną fantazyą. Z początku było to piękne, potem zaś pełne smutku. Natychmiast rozpoznał, że jestto zmieniona przeróbka dziejów Tannhäusera. Muzyka była nieznana. Lecz wykonanie było realistyczne, pełne współczesności nawskróś obcej. Tannhäuser nie udawał się na Venusberg, lecz do miasta Rochony. Co było miasto Rochony? Zapewne marzenie, fantastyczny pomysł lubieżnego piana. Wzbudziło to w nim ciekawość. Dzieje rozwijały się wśród woni dziwnie ckliwej sentymentalności. Nagle obrzydło mu. Brzydło mu w miarę, jak szło ku końcowi. Doznał przewrotu w uczuciach. Czuł, że to nie były obrazy, idealizacye, lecz odfotografowanie rzeczywistości. Nie chciał już nic wiedzieć o Venusbergu dwudziestegodrugiego wieku. Zapomniał, że aparat zepsuł także rolę sposobem wieku dziewiętnastego i puścił wodze przestarzałemu oburzeniu. Powstał gniewny i napół zawstydzony przed samym sobą, że patrzył na te rzeczy nawet w samotności. Pchnął aparat i z pewną gwałtownością jął oglądać się za środkiem wstrzymania akcyi. Coś zachrzęściło. Fioletowa iskra skurczyła mu ramię i maszyna stanęła. Kiedy następnie usiłował wstawić w miejsce walców Tannhäuserowych inną parę, spostrzegł, że aparat był złamany. Wyznaczył sobie ścieżkę wzdłuż przekątni pokoju i zaczął chodzić tam i z powrotem, pasując się z nieznośnemi, przemagającemi go wrażeniami. Rzeczy, które wywnioskował z walców i rzeczy, które widział, starły się z sobą w jego umyśle i wprawiły go w zamieszanie. Ze wszystkiego najbardziej zdziwiła go okoliczność, że przez trzydzieści lat swego życia ani razu nie pomyślał o wytworzeniu sobie obrazu tych przyszłych czasów. »Tworzyliśmy przyszłość«, mówił, »i nikt może nie pomyślał o tem, jaka też będzie ta przyszłość. I otóż ona!« »Do czego oni doszli, czego dokonano? W jaki sposób się znajduję w samym środku tego wszystkiego?« Na ogrom ulic i domów był przygotowany, i na te tłumy nieprzeliczone ludzi. Lecz te walki na gościńcach miejskich! I systematyczna zmysłowość bogatej klasy ludzi! Wspomniał Bellamy’ego, w którego socyalistycznej utopii bohater tak dziwnie już naprzód przeżył to obecne doświadczenie. Lecz tu nie było żadnej utopii, żadnego państwa socyalistycznego. Graham widział już dość, aby zdać sobie sprawę, że przeważa jeszcze ciągle dawne przeciwstawienie wyuzdania, rozrzutności i zmysłowości po jednej stronie, ohyda, nędza po drugiej stronie. I nietylko, że gmachy miejskie były potwornie olbrzymie i tłumy po ulicach nieprzeliczone, lecz głosy, które słyszał na gościńcach, zakłopotanie Howarda, sama atmosfera mówiła o olbrzymiem niezadowoleniu. W jakimże znajdował się Kraju? Zdawało się, że w Anglii, a jednak było to wszystko dziwnie »nie angielskie«. Umysł jego objął jednym rzutem resztę świata, lecz widział jeno zagadkową zasłonę. Szamotał się w swoim pokoju, niby zamknięty zwierz w klatce i przyglądał się każdej rzeczy z osobna. Czuł się bardzo znużonym, czuł owe gorączkowe wyczerpanie, które nie pozwala nawet myśleć o spoczynku. Przez długie chwile stał pod wentylatorem, chwytając uchem jakieś odległe może echo rozgwarów, które czuł — to dobrze — musiały się przewalać po mieście. Zaczął mówić do siebie samego. »Dwieście i trzy lata!« powtarzał sobie znowu i znowu, uśmiechając się bezmyślnie. »Zatem mam lat dwieście trzydzieści i trzy! Jestem najstarszym tu mieszkańcem. Oczywiście przecież nie odwrócono dążności naszego wieku i nie cofnięto się wstecz do rządów starszyzny. Prawa moje są niezaprzeczone. Przypominam sobie okropności bułgarskie, jak gdyby to wczoraj było dopiero. Wielkie to stulecie! Ha, ha!« Zdziwił się z początku na odgłos własnego śmiechu, potem jednak zaśmiał się znowu, lecz teraz umyślnie i głośniej. Uświadomił sobie nagle, że zachowuje się jak szalony. »Baczność!« powiedział sobie, »trzymać się!« Kroki jego nabrały nieco spokoju. »Ten nowy świat«, rzekł. »Nie rozumiem go. o?... Lecz wszystko i wszędzie jest o!« »Przypuszczam, że umieją latać w powietrzu i wiele innych jeszcze rzeczy. Starajmy się przywieść na pamięć, jak się to zaczęło«. Zdziwił się, gdy zauważył, jak bardzo nikły we mgle niewyraźnej wspomnienia z pierwszych lat trzydziestu. Pamiętał okruchy zaledwie, przeważnie pospolite chwile, rzeczy bez wagi, które był podpatrzył. Przypomniał sobie książki szkolne i lekcye szermierki. Potem bardziej wyraziste zarysy swego życia, wspomnienia o żonie dawno już zmarłej, magiczny jej wpływ, bezsilny już teraz zupełnie. Przypomniał współzawodników, przyjaciół i zdrajców, szybkie postanowienie ucieczki, a potem ostatnie lata nędzy, chwiejnych zamiarów a w końcu nadwerężającą pracę. Na krótką chwilę spostrzegł, że miał je tu oto znowu przed sobą, całe swoje życie; niejasne może, jak metal, długo leżący w kącie, lecz wcale nieuszkodzony, ani nadpsuty, przeciwnie, czekający tylko wygładzenia. A kanwą tego życia była nędza. Czyż warto je wygładzać na świeżo? Cudem usunięto go z życia, które stało mu się nieznośnem... Powrócił do obecnego swego położenia. Daremnie zmagał się z faktami, które wikłały się w pomotaną sieć. Ujrzał przez otwór wentylatora, jak niebo różowi się jutrzenką. „Muszę spać“ — rzekł. Wydało mu się to rozkoszną ulgą po tej nędzy umysłowej i po tem potęgujące m się cierpieniu, które ciężarem przygniatało mu wszystkie członki. Zbliżył się do dziwacznego małego łóżka, legł i zasnął natychmiast... I rzeczywiście miał bardzo blizko zapoznać się z temi pokojami, zanim miano go wypuścić na wolność, albowiem był uwięziony przez trzy dni. Przez ten czas nikt, z wyjątkiem Howarda, nie przestąpił progu. Cudaczność jego losu zmieszała się poniekąd z cudacznością jego długowieczności i nawet ją po części zmniejszała. Zdawało się, jak gdyby na to tylko wrócił do ludzi, żeby znaleźć się w tej zagadkowej samotności. Howard przychodził regularnie z delikatnymi i pożywnymi płynami, lekkiemi i przyjemnemi potrawami, zupełnie Grahamowi nieznanemi. Za wejściem zawsze bacznie drzwi zamykał. W sprawach drobnych był niezmiernie grzeczny, lecz żadną miarą nie chciał wyjaśnić zapytań Grahama co do wielkich zajść, odbywających się i rozgrywających widocznie tuż za ścianami z nieprzeniknionemi, które go otaczały. Możliwie najgrzeczniej wymijał wszelkie pytania, odnoszące się do stanu spraw w świecie zewnętrznym. I przez te trzy dni niestrudzone myśli Grahama powędrowały daleko wszerz i wzdłuż. Wszystko, co widział, wszelkie mozolne i misterne usiłowania, zdążające do odcięcia go od wszelkich spostrzeżeń, szumiały teraz razem w jego głowie. Roztrząsał wszelkie możliwe wyjaśnienia swego położenia. Rzeczy, które nagle mu się narzucały, teraz mocą tej samotności, wydały mu się wreszcie wiarygodnemu A kiedy nadeszła chwila oswobodzenia, był już przygotowany... Zachowanie się Howarda pogłębiło jeszcze poczucie własnej godności Grahama; drzwi na krótką chwilę, podczas otwierania i zamykania, przynosiły ze sobą jakby powiew jakiegoś zajścia. Pytania jego stały się bardziej jasnemi i badawczo zmierzały do określonego celu. Howard cofał się i zasłaniał się trudnościami. — Przebudzenie przyszło niespodzianie, nikt go nie przewidział — powtarzał ciągle; zdarzyło się, iż właśnie przyszło w porę zamieszek społecznych. — Chcąc to panu wyjaśnić, muszę opowiedzieć dzieje półtora wieku — zaklinał się Howard. — Rzecz ma się tak — rzekł Graham — pan się boisz, że ja coś zrobię. — W pewnej mierze jestem władcą — mógłbym być władcą. — Nie o to idzie. Lecz masz pan — mogę panu tyle powiedzieć: automatyczny wzrost pańskiego majątku dał panu w ręce możność wmieszania się do wszelkich spraw. A w pewnej innej mierze masz pan wpływy, nie licujące z pojęciami pańskiemi z ośmnastego wieku. — Z dziewiętnastego — poprawił Graham. — Jakkolwiekbądź, mimo pańskie staroświeckie wpływy, mimo nieznajomość obecnych stosunków państwowych. — Czy ja jestem waryatem? — Zapewne, że nie. — Czy wydaję się panu człowiekiem, któryby działał bez namysłu? — Nikt się w ogóle nie spodziewał, abyś pan miał coś działać. Nikt nie liczył na pańskie przebudzenie. Nikomu się nawet nie śniło, abyś się pan miał zbudzić. Rada dała panu antyseptyczne łoże. W istocie zaś myśleliśmy, że pan już — że zachodzi tu przypadek zwykłego u. I... lecz to zbyt zawiłe. Nie można tak nagle, gdy pan jeszcze zaledwie napół zbudzony. — Ależ to nie szkodzi — rzekł Graham. Przypuściwszy, że tak jest, jak pan powiada, dlaczego nie podsuwacie mi we dnie i w nocy faktów i ostrzeżeń i wszelakich mądrości tego czasu, abym mógł przysposobić się do tak wielkiej odpowiedzialności? Czy jestem bardziej już oświecony, niż przed dwoma dniami, jeżeli istotnie upłynęły dwa dni, odkąd się zbudziłem? Howard zagryzł wargi. — Zaczynam odczuwać uwagę — z każdą godziną bardziej wyraziście — pewną dążność do niejasnego tajenia rzeczy przedemną, a tego wszystkiego sprawcą jesteś pan. Czy ta Rada, ten komitet, czy jak tam się zowie, zajmuje się sporządzaniem rachunków z mego majątku? Czy w tem sprawa? Powiadam panu jednak tyle, a tylko tyle, a proszę baczyć na moje słowa: biada tym, którzy mnie tu osadzili. Biada im. — Żyję. — Nie wątpię w to wcale, żyję, jestem żyw. — Z każdym dniem pulsy mego życia potężnieją, a siły mego ducha nabierają mocy. Precz z odpoczynkiem. Jestem człowiekiem, który wrócił do życia. — I chcę ć! — ć! — Twarz Howarda zajaśniała nową myślą. Zbliżył się do Grahama i zaczął mówić swobodnym, poufałym głosem. — Rada więzi pana tu dla pańskiego dobra. Nie masz pan spokoju. Oczywiście, jako energiczny człowiek, nudzisz się tu niepomiernie. Lecz my wysilamy się na to, aby wszystko, czego pan zapragnie, aby każde życzenie pana... może coś... Czy istnieje jakiś rodzaj a?... Zamilkł znacząco. — Tak, rzekł Graham pogrążony w zadumie. Istnieje. — Ach! Więc tak! Obeszliśmy się z panem niedbale. — Tłumy w owych waszych ulicach. — To, rzekł Howard. Boję się.., Lecz... Graham zaczął chodzić po pokoju. Howard stał u drzwi i śledził go bacznie. Znaczenia ukrytego słów Howarda napół tylko Graham się domyślił. — Towarzystwo? Przypuściwszy, że przyjąłby propozycyę, że zażądałby jakiegoś a? Może znajdzie się jakaś możliwość uzyskania od tego nowego gościa pewnych, ogólnikowych przynajmniej, wskazówek o tej walce, która wybuchła w chwili jego przebudzenia? Rozmyślał ciągle, a pomysł ten nabrał cech rzeczywistości. Zwrócił się nagle do Howarda. — Co pan rozumiesz przez towarzystwo? Howard podniósł brwi i wzruszył ramionami. — Ludzkie istoty — rzekł, a twarz jego ociężała skrzywiła się ciekawym uśmiechem. — Nasze społeczne pojęcia — rzekł — odznaczają się pewną swobodą, nieco niezwykłą w porównaniu z pojęciami waszych czasów. Jeżeli człowiek pragnie skrócić sobie czas nudy, niewieściem, dajmy na to, towarzystwem, nie uważamy tego za niegodziwość. Wyzbyliśmy się wszelakich formułek. Jest w naszem mieście klasa ludzi, konieczna zresztą — cichutka. Graham osłupiał. — Mogłoby to panu czas skrócić — rzekł Howard. — Powinienem był może przedtem o tem pomyśleć, lecz istotnie tak wiele się dzieje teraz. Wskazał palcem na świat zewnętrzny. Graham wahał się. Przez chwilę postać kobiety, którą w wyobraźni już sobie stworzył, ogarnęła go nagle i nieprzeparcie. Potem popadł w zadumę i gniew. — Nie! — krzyknął. Zaczął szybko chodzić po pokoju. — Wszystko, co pan mówi, wszystko, co pan czyni, przekonywa mnie, że zachodzi tu jakieś wielkie zdarzenie, które i mnie się tyczy. Nie pragnę żadnej rozrywki. Tak, wiem. Żądza i folgowanie namiętnościom jest w pewnem znaczeniu życiem — śmierć! zagłada: w mojem życiu przed uśpieniem rozstrzygnąłem już te zagadnienia. Nie chciałbym zasnąć na nowo. Oto miasto, tłumy ludu. — A ja tymczasem siedzę tu jak królik w worku. Wściekłość ogarnęła go całkowicie. Zakrztusił się i począł wywijać ściśniętymi pięściami. Potem puścił wodze gniewnemu wzburzeniu, rzucał przestarzałe przekleństwa. Ruchy jego były groźne. — Nie wiem, jakie wasze stronnictwo ma zamiary i czem jest. Utrzymujecie mnie w ciemności, Tyle wiem, że zamknięto mnie tu nie dla dobrych celów. Dla żadnych dobrych celów. Przestrzegam pana, przestrzegam przed następstwami. Gdy raz dostanę się do władzy. Uświadomił sobie nagle, że groźby takie mogą stać się niebezpiecznemi dla niego samego. Zamilkł. Howard stał i patrzył na niego dziwnie. — Uważam, że to jest doniesienie, które mam oddać Radzie — rzekł Howard. Graham zachwiał się, chciał skoczyć na tego człowieka, powalić go lub ogłuszyć. — Musiało się to ujawnić na jego twarzy. Nagle bezgłośne drzwi zamknęły się a człowiek z dziewiętnastego wieku znowu zobaczył się wśród czterech ścian. Przez chwilę stał odrętwiony z podniesionymi, ściśniętymi pięściami. — Jakiż byłem nierozsądny! rzekł i znowu oddał się cały gniewnemu wzburzeniu, stąpał po pokoju i rzucał przekleństwy... Przez długi czas był w tym stanie nieprzytomności, miotając się na swoje położenie, na własne nierozważne szaleństwo, na łotrów, którzy go uwięzili. Czynił tak, ponieważ nie chciał patrzeć spokojnie na swój los. Trzymał się silnie swego gniewu — ponieważ bał się Strachu. Nagle schwytał się na rozumowaniu. To uwięzienie nie dało się niczem wyjaśnić, lecz niewątpliwie prawne formy — nowe prawne formy — tych czasów na to zezwalały. Oczywiście musi być legalne. Ci ludzie wyprzedzili go o dwieście lat w pochodzie cywilizacyjnym. Nie można było przypuścić, żeby mniej byli ludzkimi. Jednakowoż wszak wyzbyli się wszelkich formułek! Wyobraźnia jego jęła prząść rozmaite pomysły rzeczy i krzywd, któreby można mu wyrządzić. Dlaczegóż miałaby mi się stać krzywda? — W najgorszym razie — powiedział sobie mimowiednie — mogę im ustąpić. Lecz czego oni chcą właściwie? I dlaczego nie żądają odemnie ustępstw, zamiast zamykać mnie? Wrócił do poprzednich rozmyślań o możliwych zamiarach Rady. Zaczął znowu rozkładać szczegóły zachowania się Howarda, ponure spojrzenia, niewytłómaczone wahania. Potem na chwilę myśl potoczyła mu się w kierunku ucieczki; lecz dokąd było uciec w tym rozległym, zapełnionym tłumami świecie? — A przy tem jakim sposobem zdołałby umknąć z tych pokojów? — Na co się komu zda moja krzywda? Myślał o rozgwarze o wielkich rozruchach społecznych, których osią był on sam w sposób tak bardzo zagadkowy. Jakieś zdanie, uparcie wracające, wypełzło z mroków jego pamięci. Rada jakowaś powiedziała: — Jest korzystnem dla nas, aby jeden człowiek zginął za lud.